


Prima Dona

by MorganeUK



Series: Songs title as inspiration... [26]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Gen, John is a Saint, Not Beta Read, Random woman flirt with John, Sherlock Being Sherlock, Sherlock Holmes & John Watson Friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-06
Updated: 2018-05-06
Packaged: 2019-05-02 18:10:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14550399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MorganeUK/pseuds/MorganeUK
Summary: Someone talks to John while he is waiting for Sherlock...





	Prima Dona

John was waiting for Sherlock. Again.  _I'm slowly becoming the waiting-lady of a crimes fighting runway model with a 4-year old attitude. Thank God nobody knows me here!_ He was closing his eyes a minute, enjoying the sun, when...

"Hey! John! John Watson!" 

Opening his eyes while muffling a growl, he smiles.  _Oh no, not Amy What the Hell is she doing here._ The woman promptly kisses John on both cheeks while checking him with the corner of her eyes.

"Just coming back from Paris, so kisses! It's been so long John! How are you? I've seen your blog, this is a great hobby you found! Great for you!" The woman, the ex-wife of an old army friend, was a pest. When she talks...  _Nobody can't stop her._ "And it must be so difficult being only a GP after being a surgeon, are you feeling depressed or something with the failure? My friend Moira, when she lost her dog, went to a wonderful therapist and..." _I need my gun now, my cheeks hurt from artificially_ _smiling. "_ You know when Mark left me for that... that bitch! I was finally so relieved because he wasn't the best husband you know! To help me reach my full potential!"  _Where the Hell is Sherlock when I need it!  "And how is your love life, I remember you add quite a reputation back then..." She laughs lewdly_ "I always find that you were... you know... small but energic..."

Sherlock finally jumps right beside the doctor. "Who's that?" frowning, he adds "Ooooh... Not an ex-girlfriend but an overly zealous remote acquaintance. That clearly want to have sex with you, you know." He turns to look at John closely. "But you clearly don't. I understand you totally, even you must have some sort of standard." He chuckles, looking at the furious woman pitifully.  Amy turns on her heels while muttering something about how she never been treated that bad!

John first thought was  _Good riddance!_ but the little small tears that were pooling in her eyes when Sherlock spoke wasn't good, even for a little pest like Amy. "Sherlock! That was not good! How could you talk to someone like this, she's a pest but she does not deserve that!" As Sherlock was looking at him clueless about what he's done wrong, he continues "And where the hell have you been? I've been waiting for you for nearly two hours!" Not waiting for a reply, he starts walking back home without waiting for him. 

"Don't be such a Prima Donna John!" Sherlock says loudly.  _"_ I was only helping you to get rid of her!"  _And they say that I am high maintenance. Unbelievable._

**Author's Note:**

> Inspiration: Phantom of the Opera - Prima Donna / Andrew Lloyd Weber


End file.
